


Sakura's Hair Day

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sakura is a cute genius kid, Deidara is her 'Nii-san.' One day, he wants to fix her messy hair.





	

Sakura is a cute, pink haired, green eyed five year old with an IQ of 210. But even being a genius, little Sakura loved to act her age unless she wanted to work on a project in her lab.

The Akatsuki, being her guardians, loved the little girl and kept her away from anyone who might do her wrong. The that loved her the most, however, was Deidara. He just loved being around at every moment of the day.

Currently, they were in her lab as she worked on a interdimentional matter particle transporter. He only knew that because he asked, he just couldn't understand her notes.

As Deidara sat beside her desk on a stool, his gaze kept going to her hair. Whenever she was busy with one of her projects, her hair tended to be neglected. As of now, it was a pink rat's nest with knots galore. His hands itched SO badly to get a comb and fix the mess.

When Sakura mussed her hair even more with a wrench, Deidara could take it no longer. Grabbing a forgotten brush from her desk drawer, he made his way over to her working form and started to detangle the frizzy afro.

Sakura paused long to register what he was doing before going back to work. The two did their projects in silence for two hours before Deidara put down the brush and declared it a master piece.

Looking at her reflection in the metal she was working with, Sakura saw how her hair was in a high pony tail with a long red ribbon wrapped through it. Looking up at his bright blue eyes, she smiled a gap toothed grin just for him.

"I love you Dei-Dei-Nii-San." Deidara's eyes soften as she gave a gentle smile back.

"I love you too, Saku-Chan, yeah."


End file.
